His Past, His Dark Past
by cnguy21
Summary: Kakine Teitoku, the name of Academy City's Number 2 Esper known throughout the city that is both admired and feared. Ever wonder how he became so strong? How he came to the city? About his past? – My fanfic about Kakine Teitoku, my thoughts on his past. Rated T for a lot of bad language. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.


**Summary**

Kakine Teitoku, the name of Academy City's Number 2 Esper known throughout the city that is both admired and feared. Ever wonder how he became so strong? How he came to the city? About his past? – My fanfic about Kakine Teitoku, my thoughts on his past. Rated T for a lot of bad language.

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights of Toaru Majutsu no Index in anyway whatsoever. This is just a harmless Fanfic, I don't own the characters, but I own the story.**

**Prologue – At First (Age 10)**

There was one point in time when life was pretty normal for me as it would be for anyone, and I couldn't have possibly predicted my future in anyway whatsoever. But I was already considered a prodigy of sorts in the town's schools; the teachers were immediately shot down into misery whenever I pointed out all the damn grammar mistakes on the whiteboard, it made me smirk to know that I was better than them. I'm guessing my brain had somehow matured much faster than these idiots.

My so-called 'friends' asked me often for 'help' with entire tasks, in which times I would stuff it into their ugly faces and tell them to do the task themselves. They were all a bunch of dumbasses, how the hell can these people be considered the same ages as me?

But then there were those shitheads, the disgusting pigs that called themselves bullies that picked on the weaklings and stole their canteen money or some shit. I saw it all the time, a nerd with glasses being taunted in the toilets, a frail girl over there being kicked.

Of course, it didn't bother me so I'd just walk by these incidents without caring, teachers did too (try all they might, it never stopped). Violent world for a ten year old isn't it?

But at least once a week one of these bullies had the audacity of trying to take me on. They were subdued quickly, I was small but I could pack a punch. Private training in martial arts helped me quite a bit I must admit, and I was a fast learner after I started from age 7.

People stayed away from me and me from them. Simple as that.

There was this one time though, when a small girl newly enrolled into the class. I don't remember her name, but she was definitely one of the more memorable kids. Dark brown eyes paired up with black hair twisted into an elegant bun, quiet and keeping to herself in class. She seemed like another weakling, so I ignored her. But she was practically screaming, "I'm an easy target," to the guys in the corner, obviously planning to torment the girl in some way at lunch.

Lunch came, and as I was walking by a couple of taps, they were there with that girl. She looked terrified, her body trembling in fear with tears in her eyes as the boys loomed over her. Ignoring the act, I was about to walk away when I heard a number of clattering sounds, followed by three THUMPS to the ground. I spun around quickly, each boy was had passed out. The girl was leaning against the building, panting with exhaustion.

Letting young natural curiosity come over me, I asked with an unnatural look of calmness on my face, "What did you do to them?"

"….e…..i….em."

"…What?" She said it so quietly I could only here small bits of her speech.

"Are you with them?"

"…You could say that." I lied cleanly, I doubt she'd show me her trick without me being the subject of it.

The silence was heard throughout the area just a few seconds more, before I saw a small rock being raised by an unknown force and thrown at my head. But I had just seen the impossible, flying rocks? Don't be shitting me…

Darkness covered me once again, and I didn't attend the last lesson that day.

CLANG! The loud noise jolted me awake and my eyes set on a small room filled with medical equipment. I recognised it; it was the school's nurse room. The source of the sound was obvious, as my eyes laid on the fallen woman on the ground, metal objects clattered about on the ground before her.

"What happened?" I inquired, not giving a thought towards that fact that she had just fallen over. It was her own clumsy mistake, stupid bitch.

Quickly, the picked herself of the floor and patted down her outfit, attempting to look professional while failing completely and utterly.

"So you're awake. I see you're getting right down to business, well we found you boys near the taps at building B. It seems you were attacked by that new girl, she can use telekinesis you know, so best you stay away from her."

…Did I hear her right? _Telekinesis_?

Without a second thought, I laughed manically. The nurse seemed to be taken aback and even took one step back from me.

"Are you kidding me? Telekinesis? It doesn't exist woman! Get that into your brain and start telling me what really happened."

"Sigh… I guess you haven't heard, huh? She's from Academy City, they've already started letting espers out into the rest of the world. You do know Academy City, right?"

Wait, Academy City… I've heard that name before. The girls of the class were discussing it, something about a 'Power Development Program' where espers could be born, people with powers. I merely tossed it off as a rumour, but after seeing it in action there wasn't much of a point in arguing with the lady. Before I could think some more, she spoke up again.

"The others have gone home, but your mother and father refused to come to the school to pick you up, so unfortunately you'll be staying here for tonight. Be grateful that I am staying overnight at the school just for you." And with that, she picked up the metals on the ground and walked out of the room.

I couldn't be bothered with arguing with her at that point, I was thinking too much about my first defeat by another person of the same age.

'_Esper powers_ huh? Sound interesting…'

With that thought on my head, I rested my head into the soft pillow and gazed at the boring white ceiling. Meh, better than home anyway. I was quite happy staying at the school with or without the damned nurse; I'd prefer not to be in the presence of my parents. In fact, the only reason I even went to school in the first place was to stay as far away as possible from them.

At that point, I calmed my breathing, closed my eyes and let darkness put me under again. The darkness that would later, become my strongest strength and power.

**Author's Note**

**Hi! This is actually my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I'd like some reviews, criticism is welcome as long as it's not all rages and screams. Ahaha...**

**This is just to prologue anyway... I personally find Kakine Teitoku one of the most interesting characters in the series, so yeah...**


End file.
